I Love You More
by TheArtificem
Summary: Elsa was weeping uncontrollably now, frost has started to gather at her feet but she couldn't care less. She was just rejected by the only person that she loved, Anna. The two sisters have an argument, and Elsa tries to make up with her baby sister.


**So this is my first fic ever. I'm an artist not a writer, but I really wanted to explore how the two sisters fight and make up. Hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Elsa was walking in the empty corridor, her figure being illuminated by the glow of the candle that she was holding. There was nothing but silence, and her only companion was the sound of her footsteps on the wooden floor.

"What have I done" The queen muttered to herself. Images of the events earlier that day flashed through her eyes.

_Elsa remembered waking up to the sound of bells in the nearby chapel. That was odd, Elsa thought. Its Monday and there were no special occasions, why whould the bells ring, unless.._

_ She sat up suddenly feeling dizzy as the realization hit her. It's the 4th yr of their parents death. 4 years ago they boarded that ship, and sailed that ocean, until that storm took them away from Elsa and Anna. _

_Anna, she thought. For three years the young princess had nobody, not even her sister. Frost started creeping unto the walls as Elsa thought about her sister grieving and burying their parents alone. _

_Ice shards started forming around the mattress from the stress that Elsa was feeling. No, she thought. She must be strong, strong for her. "Anna only has me now, I need to be there for her." Elsa stood up and walked to her bedside drawer. "And I need to control my powers, I can't hurt her again." She opened the drawer and took a pair of familiar looking aquamarine gloves. "Only for today. Conceal. Dont feel." Elsa said to herself as she slid the pair of gloves on._

_"Elsaaa!" Anna's voice rang out from the hallway. Elsa was in the library, pretending to read a book when in fact she was hiding from Anna. She didn't want Anna to see her with the gloves back on. So after making an excuse to miss breakfast, she hid in the library for an hour or so with everything going well until she heard Anna outside the hallway._

_"Elsa, it's too early for your royal readings or whatever you call it, let's go out and-" The princess stopped speaking when she entered the room and saw Elsa. _

_"What are you doing?" Anna asked her older sister._

_"Reading" Elsa said, suddenly being more engrossed in her book rather than the girl in front of her._

_"Why are you wearing those?" Anna said, while accusingly pointing to the gloves._

_"Well, er, I'm reading a very tragic story and I am very deeply much affected with it. I don't want this book to turn into ice when I reach the climax." Elsa said even though she has no idea what book she's reading._

_Anna took a step closer and squinted at Elsa. "What?" Elsa demanded "Elsa, you're reading the Hare and the tortoise, what, is the tortoise winning too much for you to handle that you have to wear the gloves?" Anna took another step closer and took the book away from Elsa "Elsa, what's the problem? I mean, what really is going on?" Elsa sighed and looked away, she knew she wouldn't get past Anna. She stared at her covered hands while trying to explain._

_"You know what day it is. My emotions are so out of control right now that I could hurt you" she whispered. Elsa felt the seat next to her sink and saw a pair of hands hold her covered ones. "I know I miss them too." The younger princess said softly. "But you shouldn't be afraid, I know you won't hurt me." The older princess looked up and saw warm blue eyes staring at her. "But what if I do Anna? I did it twice, I can't take any chances." _

_Elsa stood up and walked to the door, she looked back at Anna who was still sitting in the chair. "I'm sorry Anna, but I need to be alone, just, just give me today, I can't take any chances, especially with you." The queen then ran off to her room leaving a trail of frost and a shocked face Anna in the library._

_She was about to close the door when a hand suddenly appeared and stopped the door from closing, Elsa turned around and saw angry blue eyes staring at her. "No Elsa" Anna stated "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you shut me out again, well you're mistaken."_

_Elsa tried to close the door, but Anna's hand prevented her from doing so. "Please Anna" she said "I don't trust myself right now, I need to be alone before I do something I might regret." She tried closing the door again but Anna inserted her head in the opening not noticing the ice shards that are slowly forming inside the room. "NO, Elsa. I trust you. You are not going to hurt me." Anna tried to go inside the room but Elsa put a hand in front of her to stop her. "Elsa let me in!" Anna demanded, she looked up and saw icy blue eyes looking sadly at her. "I'm sorry Anna" with that she sent a gust of wind from her hand making Anna fly backwards. "Oomph!" Anna said while landing on her bottom, she looked up just in time to see Elsa close the door. _

_Elsa was leaning against the door, the ice shards were getting taller and taller with every passing minute. Conceal, don't feel, she repeated over and over again while tugging on her hair. The ice shards were beginning to melt when a loud knock interrupted her. _

_"Elsa! Open this door right now!" Anna shouted from outside the door. Tears formed in Elsa's eyes as she said the three words that she never thought she'd say again._

_"Go away, Anna"_

_Elsa thought she heard Anna gasp, there was silence, and then she heard footsteps getting farther and farther from her door. There was a full blizzard on her room now, Elsa slid down to the door as she tried to control her crying. Once again, she successfully broke her sister's heart._

_She was too preoccupied in trying to control the raging snowstorm in her room that she didn't hear the sound of running getting closer and closer to her door along with a piercing scream._

_"AHHHHH!" Anna shouted as something hard slammed into Elsa's door, shocking her. "What the deuce Anna?!" Elsa shouted as she stood up and opened the door. There she saw a chair on the ground, some parts of her door were chapped, probably from where the chair made contact with. In front of the chair was Anna, panting heavily while staring daggers at her sister. _

_"You will not shut me out again." She said in a quiet dangerous voice that Elsa had never heard before. Elsa touched the doorknob and looked at her baby sister. Warm blue eyes that are icy from anger meets icy blue eyes that are warm from sadness. "I'm sorry" Elsa said in the same quiet voice, then shut her door for the second time._

_She heard a thump on the door and Anna shouting "There it is again! The door that you keep on slamming on me! You know what?! I can survive this day without you just fine! I've been doing it for the past 13 years thank you very much!" _

_Anna continued to shout at Elsa through the door, but Elsa ignored her and instead focused on the growing snowstorm on her room. After 15 minutes of shouting Anna stopped. Elsa sighed, relieved that her sister finally tired herself out. She stood up and was about to sit on the bed when she heard Anna's voice once again on the door._

_"You wanna be alone? Fine! Be alone Elsa! The title ice queen really suits you because giving other people the cold shoulder is what you always do!" She heard her sister's voice crack, Anna was crying now. She heard footsteps running away from her and a door slammed shut. Anna had already left, leaving Elsa crying alone by the door like she did 4 years ago on her parent's funeral. Isolated and alone._

Elsa was now standing in front of a white door with pink flowers. She doesn't know how long she was standing there, but based on the candle that already melted halfway through, she's been standing there for a long time. Elsa lifted her hand ready to knock, a few seconds later she placed it back down.

"Anna is sleeping, I should just go back to sleep "She thought.

"Stop stalling, you know darn well that she isn't" Elsa said to herself.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand and knocked 3 times on Anna's door, there was silence. Elsa chuckled to herself as tears slid down her face, so this must be what Anna feels like all those years that she knocked on her door. Elsa leaned her forehead to the door as she tried to stop the tears from coming. So this is what rejection feels like, for Elsa it feels like her heart has been hammered continuously until it was a fine powder, the ache which is so strong that she just doesn't feel it emotionally, but also physically as hear chest gets heavier and heavier with each passing second. Elsa was weeping uncontrollably now, frost has started to gather at her feet but she couldn't care less, she was just rejected by the only person that she loved.

Suddenly she remembered her sister, singing to her door the day of their parent's funeral. Having no other option Elsa began to sing

Anna, _please I know you're in there_

_I closed the doors again_

_I said I never will_

_I'm still trying hard_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_I know what I have to do_

Elsa bit back another sob as she sang the last line of the song

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_ Her voice cracking at the end as she began weeping again.

Suddenly the door in front of her opened, revealing Anna who was also crying hard as her sister. The two locked eyes, and without saying anything Anna ran forward and embraced her sister burying her face on the crook of her neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Elsa" she cried between hiccups "I-I just missed y-you so much, and I-I'm scared. Scared t-that one day you'll c-close the door for g-good." Elsa kissed her sisters forehead and said softly "No Anna, I'm sorry. I was also scared, scared that one day I was going to hurt you again. But I realized that by closing my door I just hurt you more." The two stayed locked in their embrace for a long time, they only let go of each other when Anna stifled a yawn and the candle had melted and extinguished itself.

"Come on" Elsa said, tugging her sister's hand and leading her inside the room. She tucked Anna in and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Anna. I love you." She whispered. Elsa was about to turn around and go back to her room when Anna suddenly grabbed Elsa's hand. "Stay. Please" She whispered through half-opened lids. Elsa smiled and climbed next to her sister, embracing her as she pulled the covers up to their heads. A few minutes passed, Elsa was starting to fall asleep too when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Elsa" Anna whispered with closed eyes. Elsa looked at her thinking that she must be sleep talking. With closed eyes Anna said softly "I love you more." Anna then drifted off to sleep. Elsa slept the rest of the night with a smile on her face.


End file.
